The present invention relates to an aerosol device.
Known aerosol devices utilize freon or similar gases under pressure. Such gases, and especially freon, are dangerous to human life, since they are apt to explode at high temperatures, pollute the atmosphere, and have been found to be contributing causes of disease, such as cancer and blindness, as indicated by medical evidence. The gases also cause toxic, and even fatal, reactions when absorbed by the human body.
The principal object of the invention is to provide an aerosol device which eliminates the use of harmful gases such as freon.
An object of the invention is to provide an aerosol device which is safe from exploding at temperatures at which freon and similar gases may explode.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aerosol device which does not pollute the atmosphere by destroying the valuable protective ozone layer around the Earth permitting harmful rays of the sun to penetrate the atmosphere, resulting in disease or blindness in human or animal.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an aerosol device which is of simple structure, is inexpensive in manufacture and is efficient, effective and reliable in operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aerosol device which is easy to use and occupies a smaller volume as it is used, saving valuable storage space.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an aerosol device which improves efficiency and reduces transportation costs by reducing volume, handling and storage costs when it is shipped from its point of origin to a canning facility in a collapsed condition.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an aerosol device which reduces pollution, since it occupies a minimum space when it is discarded, after depletion, in collapsed condition and also reduces bulk in disposal as garbage.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aerosol device which is adjustable to a desired volume capacity and which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to store liquid material in a leakproof, safe and secure manner.